dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Origins
There are six origins—background stories for player characters—that are playable in Dragon Age: Origins and a seventh in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. These playable backstories will allow the Warden to put themselves in a specific role within the social structure of Ferelden and will help explain motivations for the Warden joining the Grey Wardens. The origins are open to both genders, but they are dependent upon both race and class. Dwarves cannot be mages. In Thedas they are unable to interact with the Fade (i.e., dream) and are therefore incredibly resistant to magic. In order to become a mage, and use magic, players must go through the Magi origin and choose to be an elf or a human. The other two classes, (warrior and rogue), are available to all other races and origins. All of the origins have set surnames. Depending on the character's identity, this surname could be very important to the origin plot, later plots and subplots, and even the epilogue, or it could be almost totally inconsequential from a plot standpoint. Possible combinations Since players will be able to choose gender, race, class, and then origin for their Warden in that order, the following combinations are available for both genders: Human Noble "Brave of you sir, to so openly cast an envious eye towards me and mine. I suggest you look elsewhere, lest I consider removing your sight in a more permanent fashion." Surname: * Cousland Given names (default): * Male: Aedan * Female: Elissa Born to wealth and power second only to royalty, you find your training in both diplomacy and war put to the test when your father's castle is betrayed from within on the very night your elder brother leads the family's forces to war. Description: Unique Origin items: City Elf "Take another step, human, and I guarantee it shall be your last. My friends are dead and my life is in tatters because of you and your kin. I have nothing to lose, but you still possess your other eye." Surname: * Tabris Given names (default): * Male: Darrian * Female: Kallian You have always lived under the heavy thumb of your human overlords, but when a local lord claiming his privilege with the bride shatters your wedding day, the simmering racial tensions explode in a rain of vengeance. Description: Unique Origin items: – During Unrest in the Alienage – Female City Elf only Dalish Elf "What a wonder it is to see such stalwart bravado in one such as yourself. It is heartwarming, truly, to see that there are yet humans willing to risk a slow and torturous death in pursuit of our most sacred treasures." Surname: * Mahariel Given names (default): * Male: Theron * Female: Lyna Proud of your role as one of the last 'true elves', you have always assumed you would spend your life wandering with your clan... until a chance encounter with a relic of your people's past threatens to tear you away from everything you've known. Description: Unique Origin items: – Only by persuading Ashalle to give you a key to the locked chest. Magi "Tread carefully, friend. If you intend to cross the path of one whose soul is so tightly woven into the realm of the arcane, I would not suggest you do it lightly." Surnames: * Human mage: Amell * Elven mage: Surana Given names (default): * Human male: Daylen * Human female: Solona * Elven male: Alim * Elven female: Neria Gifted with a power considered dangerous by most, you have spent most of your life secluded in the remote tower of the Circle of Magi to be trained and watched closely by the dreaded Templars. Now your final test is upon you -- succeed and prove your strength or be slain. Description: Unique Origin items: Dwarf Commoner " I suggest you reach for your purse swiftly friend. Ale may have dulled my senses enough so that I merely maim your pretty features, but should I become sober I will be in a mood to show you a new realm of pain and violence." Surname: * Brosca Given names (default): * Male: Faren * Female: Natia Born casteless in a land where rank is everything, bound as the lackey and thug of a local crime lord, you have spent your life invisible until chance thrusts you into the spotlight, where you can finally prove whether you will be defined by your actions or your birth. Description: Unique Origin items: Dwarf Noble "What I have seen and done to achieve my position defies belief. What I am capable of and will be party to in order to retain it would chill your soul." Surname: * Aeducan Given names (default): * Male: Duran * Female: Sereda The favored child of the dwarven king, you proudly take up your first military command... only to learn that the deadly intrigues of dwarven politics can pose a greater danger than even that faced on the battlefield. Description: Unique Origin items: – Given to the Warden by Gorim in Denerim The Fine Dwarven Blade is added to your inventory by Lord Harrowmont when he sees the Warden into exile at the gates of Orzammar, providing the Warden gives him a satisfactory answer when asked if they killed Prince Trian Aeducan: * If the Warden did not kill Trian, they can simply tell the truth. * If the Warden confronted Trian but attempted to surrender, the Warden can claim to have killed Trian in self-defense. * The Warden can also convincingly lie to Harrowmont if they have at least one point in Coercion. – Found on one of the corpses near the end of the origin Orlesian Grey Warden In Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, a newly created character (i.e., one that was not imported from Origins) must choose the Grey Warden origin. The character will be an experienced Warden of Orlesian nationality sent from Orlais to take charge of rebuilding the order in Ferelden as its new Commander of the Grey. The Warden-Commander will begin at level 18 with a few potions, grenades, 15 , the Grimoire of the Frozen Wastes, and a few extra traps if the Orlesian Warden is a rogue. Description: The Grey Wardens were once exiled from Ferelden for attempting to overthrow the king. They were permitted to return twenty years ago by King Maric, Cailan's father. Given names (default): Male * Human: Gerod Caron * Elven: Elyon Andras * Dwarven: Eram Kader Female * Human: Leonie Caron * Elven: Sidona Andras * Dwarven: Nika Kader Starting equipment Warrior: Rogue: Mage: Trivia * Originally, the human race had three origins; Noble, Mage, and Commoner. However, the Commoner origin was cut due to the story not fitting the tone of the game, as well as time constraints.David Gaider, BioWare ForumsDavid Gaider Tumblr The Human Commoner was from a farm in Redcliffe and some dialogue for this origin can still be seen in the first narrated gameplay video. At one time, there was also a barbarian origin, which was witten by Mark Yohalem.David Gaider, BioWare Forums * According to BioWare telemetry, 80% of players chose Human origins, 15% - Elven origins (with the Elven Mage being the most popular) and 5% - Dwarven origins. This accounts for all registered playthroughs ever started, but not for playthroughs on unconnected consoles.Gaider, David. "Regarding Player Race in DA3". Retrieved 8 April, 2012. * The Dalish Elf and Dwarf Noble origins are the only ones in which the Warden encounters darkspawn prior to setting out into the Korcari Wilds. A few extra lines of dialogue are available in Ostagar for these origins. * The homes of the Human Noble and Dalish Elf origins are the only ones in which the Warden is unable to return to after arriving in Ostagar. * Through dialogue during the game, it is clear that the origin stories occur in each playthrough. Dialogue and events in the story in some ways suggest what may have happened had it not been for the timely arrival of Duncan, that the Warden was only recruited because Duncan was in the right place at the right time. It can be assumed by the fact that only Ser Jory and Daveth attempt the Joining that Duncan did not intervene in any of the other five origins stories. The following outcomes will happen if the Warden is not of the following origins: ** Dwarf Noble: The succession crisis that occurs in the wake of the death of King Endrin happens whether or not Duncan is present to rescue the exile. Bhelen kills or has Trian killed, and the second offspring of Endrin is convicted by the Assembly and exiled. The Dwarf Noble was probably killed in the Deep Roads by darkspawn, as making it to the outposts of the Legion of the Dead would have required incredible skill or luck. Endrin's "middle child" is mentioned in passing at least once. Also, one can still find Trian's journal referencing Gorim Saelac preparing the Dwarf Noble's ceremonial armor, a gift for his sibling, as well as showing disdain at the Proving to be held in his sibling's honor. ** Dwarf Commoner: When the Dwarf Noble converses with the Proving Master, they will be asked if they came to watch the provings; if the Noble replies "Wouldn't miss it.", they go to a staging area with the Proving Trainer. If conversed with, the proving trainer will talk about the previous week's events, particularly of some "casteless bruiser" impersonating Everd and winning the provings. Also, upon coming/returning to Orzammar, in the Carta Hideout, The Warden finds Leske in a cell, and in the next cell over, there is a dead dwarf. Leske mentions that the other dwarf stopped eating one day and died of starvation "all for a stupid bet." One can also still find Rica's letter in Bhelen's room. Additionally, if Bhelen is made king, several casteless in Dust Town can be overheard talking about Rica. Rica may also be met, briefly, during the Dwarf Noble Origin. ** Magi: Jowan escapes from the Circle of Magi; the would-be-mage Warden is presumably punished (along with Lily) by the Circle and/or Chantry, or both, or otherwise killed or twisted into an abomination during the events at the circle tower later on. ** Human Noble: Arl Howe attacks Castle Cousland and usurps the Highever Teyrn regardless of Duncan's intervention. The Human Noble most likely died in the attack, as Duncan was not there to help whittle down the numbers of the invaders, leading to the Couslands being overwhelmed whilst attempting to escape. ** Dalish Elf: Without Duncan's intervention, the Dalish Elf died from the taint, as Duncan was not present to offer to "cure" him/her with the Joining. In Witch Hunt, Ariane recalls 'another clan', which had two elves in it that found an Eluvian; one died of the taint, and the other was never seen again. However, if you play through Witch Hunt as a Dalish elf you instead have a dialog option to note that you once saw an Eluvian that had to be destroyed to Finn's dismay. Ariane at one point asks the Warden-Commander if he/she would have wished for events to play out a different way, the Warden staying with his/her clan instead having to fight the Blight. The shattered Eluvian and area you seek out is the same as in the Dalish Elf origin, and it is safe to assume that Tamlen went missing in either instance as usual and later join the darkspawn to attack the camp, while the Dalish Elf died of the taint without Duncan's intervention as stated above. ** City Elf: The City Elf may or may not have died during the rescue of the women kidnapped by Vaughan and his associates, or they may have been summarily executed for the events in the estate. Since Duncan would not be there to lend them a sword for infiltrating the estate, the City Elf and Soris would have significantly less chance of successfully rescuing them. Upon arrival at Denerim, the Warden learns that there is unrest in the Denerim alienage, so it is assumed that the events of that origin story occurred anyway, leaving authorities to scour the Alienage. As Vaughan is always found alive in in dungeon of his estate, he was not killed during the uprising. When the Arl of Denerim's estate is visited later in the game, some guards mention a group of elves that broke into palace earlier, apparently in reference to the City Elf origin. Other connections: ** Soris is always in the dungeon of the Arl of Denerim's Estate. After battling through the Arl of Denerim's estate during the rescue of Anora, the Warden finds Soris locked up in a prison cell. He reveals that Vaughan abducted his fiance but does not remember other events during the rescue. ** Shianni is always in the Alienage during the Battle of Denerim and the unrest. Based on her anger and agitation in the Alienage, she was probably abducted by Vaughan along with the other women. ** Other figures in the City Elf origin are encountered during the later events in the Alienage. ** In Leliana's Song, Tug mentions that Vaughan "will grow up to be something special one day." }} References Category:Origin stories Category:Dragon Age: Origins gameplay